


Straight for the knife, A vox and Al oneshot.

by Mimilikesherbrownies



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-13 23:40:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28661868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mimilikesherbrownies/pseuds/Mimilikesherbrownies
Summary: Al and vox are enemies, but they weren't always. In this oneshot ( might be a series), you get a look in my universe and get to see what went wrong.( and no this isn't Al x Vox, but there was some. It will all be explained soon.)
Relationships: Alastor/Vox (Hazbin Hotel)
Kudos: 13





	Straight for the knife, A vox and Al oneshot.

**Author's Note:**

> This is a preview, I'm working on this. Hope you enjoy.

He heard the yells. 

The screams.

The cries.

He usaully love screams of the damned, but now they were grotese and......scary.

He covered up his mouth to make sure the man with the sack on his face didn't hear him.

" Come on Al..... Just come over here so I can fuck you~ If you don't want to, I'll put a bullet in your pretty little scull~"

" Why did I trust him, why didn't I bring a weapon ? why, Why, WHY!" Alastor thinks.  
He tried to sneak away, running toward the town as fast as he could. 

But HE was to fast.

As well as the two bullets that loged into his scull.


End file.
